The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile memory.
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in personal navigation devices, cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Both EEPROM and flash memory utilize a floating gate that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate and channel regions are positioned between the source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices have a floating gate that is used to store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory element can be programmed/erased between two states, e.g., an erased state and a programmed state. Such a flash memory device is sometimes referred to as a binary flash memory device because each memory element can store one bit of data.
A multi-state (also called multi-level) flash memory device is implemented by identifying multiple distinct allowed/valid programmed threshold voltage ranges. Each distinct threshold voltage range corresponds to a predetermined value for the set of data bits encoded in the memory device. For example, each memory element can store two bits of data when the element can be placed in one of four discrete charge bands corresponding to four distinct threshold voltage ranges.
When programming a group of multi-state flash memory cells, programming a first bit in each cell may be referred to as programming a first or lower page. Similarly, programming a second bit in each cell may be referred to as programming a second or upper page.
Sometimes, the memory cells are read back after programming the first page but prior to programming the second page. This read could store the first page into a set of data latches on the memory chip. Such a read may be referred to as an Internal Data Load (IDL) as it results in the first page of data being loaded into the data latches without data being transferred from off the chip to the data latches.